Kagome Kagome
by Insane Black Girl
Summary: On a trip to Japan, a girl gets lost and finds friendship with a group of tortured children. Contains OCs and ooc-ness. Might stay as a oneshot, unless you want more
1. Chapter 1

They were so innocent. All they wanted was a friend. They would do anything including killing someone in order to be with them forever. This was almost Anya's fate on her trip to Japan with her university. The students had raised enough money to send their class to Japan for a year to study. One day, the class walked through a forest in Osaka to get a look at the different sources of plant life that grew in the area. Anya walked alongside her best friend and crush, Ricky. As the girl knelt to tie her shoe, Ricky waited, that is until his girlfriend Jessica came up and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to continue walking but Ricky argued that they should wait. Anya, not wanting to see her crush and his girlfriend together, told them to keep going and that she'd catch up. Unfortunately, once she finished, they were gone from sight. To make matters worse, it started raining. As she walked, the rain began to beat down harder, making it difficult to see and even hear. Anya wandered through the rain until she could see a building in the distance. She ran, nearly slipping in a puddle of mud along the way. Walking through the old rusted gate, she noticed old toys such as dolls that had been left in the grass.

'_That is so creepy'_ she thought as she continued into the building.

Inside was dark and dusty, but so much better than being drenched outside. Anya took off her jacket and shoes. She then checked her cell phone but sighed when she noticed that she was too far to have any type of reception. Using the cellphone's glow, Anya searched for some source of light, soon finding a candle and box of matches in a small wooden drawer. After lighting the candle's wick, Anya walked through the hallway of the building. Once she made it to the second floor, she felt uneasy. The hall felt... off. At first it seemed almost inviting, but the darkness quickly ended that. The rain had turned into a full-blown storm, keeping Anya in. She sighed once again and walked down the hall, suddenly hearing the sound of a child's laughter.

"Hello?" she called out; walking closer to the door of the room she heard the voices and laughter. No one answered. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice shook as she gulped. Her only answer was more giggling and voices. Anya slid the door open and saw what she would have never expected.

People. Most of them were children while others seemed around her age. All were wearing traditional kimonos.

"Yay, someone's here to play with us!" cheered a little blond girl.

"We've waited so long" said another with teal colored hair.

A tall purple haired boy, probably the oldest, noticed the tension in Anya's movements and spoke up. "Don't be scared or run, we haven't seen anyone other than ourselves in years."

"Years? You live here? But there's mold growing in the halls." Anya gaped, not knowing what else to say.

"Play with us please" a blond boy, most likely the twin brother of the girl, begged.

"I don't know" Anya mumbled, still uneasy,

"Please, at least until the storm calms down. You can't go back out into there anyway." The teal haired girl suggested. To emphasize the need to play, a few of the youngest children started crying.

"Okay, okay. I'll play, but once the rain lets up I need to get going" Anya caved but smiled as the others rejoiced.

"Let's play Kagome Kagome!" a brunette in a red kimono suggested, she also looked like one of the oldest.

"Wait, our new friend needs to know our names so she can play the game properly. We don't even know her name." said a pink haired girl. She turned to Anya and smiled sweetly. "I'm Luka"

"My name is Anya" the black cherry haired visitor said. The twins ran up to her.

"I'm Rin!" said the girl.

"I'm Len" added the boy.

Anya smiled, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"I'm Kaito, that's Gakupo" introduced a blue haired boy and the tall boy from before.

The girl with teal colored pigtails smiled, "I'm Miku and that is Meiko" she said, pointing to the brunette.

"Are we gonna play now?" Kaito asked, everyone stood up and linked hands, forming a circle.

"Since you are new you can get in the middle. All you have to do is close your eyes as we spin around you singing a song. At the end, you guess who is behind you." Gakupo explained.

Anya nodded and walked between the twins, into the center. She closed her emerald eyes and listened to the chant.

_Kagome kagome_

_When, oh when will it come out_

_In the night of dawn_

_The crane and turtle slipped_

_Who is it in front of behind_

Once they finished, Anya guessed. This continued on for a full thirty minutes. Everyone soon sat down to rest. That is until Anya asked a question.

"Why are you all here alone in the forest?"

The room went quiet and took on a depressing air. Luka looked at Anya and took a deep breath. The pink haired girl looked pained as she spoke.

"This building was once an orphanage. Unknown to us, it was also a laboratory. We would all play with Teacher and we were very happy, but we started noticing some people not coming back after going with teacher." Luka looked as if she was about to break down. Miku took up where her friend left off.

"We found out that teacher was trying to find immortality. He… He believed it was in the form of an elixir made with the brains of children" Anya's eyes widened as she failed to hold back a gasp. Gakupo touched her shoulder, causing the poor American girl to jump. Kaito cleared his throat to get her attention.

"It didn't matter if you tried to run away or beg for your life. Usually with the help of the other scientists, he'd blindfold you and use you as an experiment to see if you survived. He cut off heads, arms, legs, eyes…. anything to see if his work was a success." The blue haired boy said without any hint of emotion.

Rin whimpered from memory, "No matter what happened, you lost an arm or your head was crushed, we could never die." She whispered. Her brother wiped away a single tear from her cheek.

That's when Anya started to fully understand the dirty bandages wrapped around them. Some were wrapped around heads and necks, while others looked as if they were to stop the bleeding in one's arm. That was the last thing to push Anya to the edge. She screamed and fought as hard as she could. The room seemed darker than before.

"Don't run away!" Miku shouted, her voice was heavy with sadness. The children began to circle around the American.

"Just drink this" Gakupo said as he pulled a silver flask out of his pocket. "Teacher left it before he died. You can play with us forever" He sounded as if he was going to cry.

"You can't get out anyway, the door is locked." Meiko sighed.

"Play with us forever. Please Miss Anya" the twins begged in unison. "Don't leave us"

Anya stopped fighting and turned slowly to look at each person surrounding her. All that was reflected in their eyes was fear, desperation, sadness, loneliness…nothing that threatened her.

'_Maybe I can make a deal with them'_ she thought.

"I will play with you, only if you don't make me drink that or kill me." She started her voice stronger than she thought. The children looked around, unsure of what to do.

"What if you don't come back?" asked Kaito.

"I will keep coming to play with you until I die… of natural causes." Anya stated. After a few moments they agreed to let her go.

"I'll come back tomorrow night" Anya shouted from the rusty old gate as the ghost children watched her from the window of their room. They smiled innocently as the American left, awaiting her return.

* * *

"Did we do the right thing?" Meiko asked, sitting at the rickety old table. Across from her sat Luka who nodded her head.

"It wasn't right for us to curse the other visitors with our burden." Gakupo said from his spot against the wall.

"Plus, I think she'd actually come back" Miku added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I like Miss Anya" Len said with a smile and slight blush. Rin laughed at her brother, automatically sensing the crush that was fiercely blooming within him.

Kaito laughed and ruffled the hair atop Len's bandaged head. "She is pretty isn't she?" he said mockingly while looking at Len who blushed even darker and buried his face in his hands.

"I guess it's settled then," Miku stood up from her seat, "Anya is our first living friend!"They all cheered and started to clean the house as well as they could for their new friend's next visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to her apartment took Anya less time than she originally anticipated. The walk through the forest past quickly, most likely due to the rain letting up, but Anya believed that it also had something to do with the ghosts inside of the orphanage. Upon reaching the main road, a bus full of high school students stopped to give her a ride back down to the city. It helped that Anya was able to act as a lost tourist who just so happened to look like a drowned rat. She tried not to laugh at the comments the students around her said, believing she couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. After being dropped off, Anya walked the remaining three miles in the rain to the apartment that she shared with Ricky and Jessica, as well as with two other students; blonde with baby blue eyes Layla and muscular surfer, Jake, who sometimes reminded Anya of Malibu from American Gladiator.

Anya walked through the door, immediately relishing in the warmth of the place she currently called home. Slipping off her shoes at the door, she sighed, leaving tiny lakes of rain water trailing behind her. When she reached the living room, her gaze fell upon a head of blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hey Layla, thank goodness you're here." She greeted as the figure turned around, causing her to scream. Standing in front of her was Jessica. Anya's mouth moved to speak but nothing came out. To say Jessica was pretty was an understatement. Her round face yet perfect cheekbones made everyone turn as she passed by. Her eyes were large with more green than blue. It's like the girl never had to go through the embarrassment of acne. Her hair fell in thick waves that reached her breasts. She was the reincarnation of a classy and macabre goddess. Almost as if she was who Edgar Allan Poe based Ligeia on.

"Close your mouth. You look like a fish. Ricky is out there in that storm searching for you. Where the hell have you been?" the former black haired girl asked coolly as she stared at Anya, waiting for an answer.

"I got lost-" Anya was cut off by the sound of the door closing. A pale young man walked into the living room. He pulled his disheveled raven hair out of his face. His blue-green eyes looked tired and worried. The smeared eyeliner only dramatized his emotions.

"I couldn't find her." He said before lifting his head, his eyes locked with Anya's. He dropped the umbrella he was carrying to the floor and pulled Anya into a tight hug; his hand pressed against the small of her back. "You're soaked", he mumbled into her dark hair. Anya gripped the back of his jacket and breathed in the scent of fresh rain, soap, and cigarettes, a scent the she's been in love with since she was a little girl playing at the park with her neighbor. "So where were you?" he asked letting her go. Now that the relief was gone, Anya could see that he was peeved at her disappearance.

"You both should sit down" she started. Ricky's brows knit together in confusion as he and his girlfriend sat down on the couch. "Okay, so after I got done tying my shoes during the walk, I couldn't find you guys. Then it started raining and it got dark so I tried staying on the path but that just disappeared into tress. After a while, I found a building. So I went inside to stay dry until the rain calm down. But then there were some kids." Anya stopped and tried to think of a simple way to say the next part. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, Jessica piped up a question.

"How were there kids and a building in the of a forest?" she asked.

"Don't interrupt me" Anya hissed, but apologized after realizing how harsh her voice was. She had always had a bad envy problem when it came to Jessica. "As I was saying, it turns out the kids were orphans who had been experimented on for an elixir that would grant the drinker eternal life. They survived...sort of and their teacher, the man who experimented on them, died I think." she finished.

"You are such a liar" With that, Jessica stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Ricky?" Anya asked pleadingly.

"I don't really understand. I'm sorry" he said apologetically.

Anya smiled halfheartedly at him and shrugged. She knew they wouldn't believe her. She turned away and walked to the bathroom. She drew a bath of hot water and stripped out of her cold dirty clothes. The moment she lied back in the tub, she could hear the couple talking. Fifteen minutes later she was warm, dry, and in a pair of pajamas, heading to her own room. They were still talking about her. Jessica was talking as if Anya had lost her mind. Ricky tried to calm Jessica down, unsure whether to believe his childhood friend or not.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed loud enough for them to hear her. Anya then slammed the door and crawled into her bed.

""When did you dye your hair?"

"Do you like it? I though I needed a change."

Anya rolled her eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. School and stuff, ya know? *grins* But thankfully I have just start typing the third chapter which should be up by this time next week. Also, check out my other fic which will also be updated soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is late and I know I promised for Friday. Don't judge me. I'm gonna start working on chapter four tonight. Thank you for being so patient though. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Let me know what you think. Also, if anyone notices the major hints on who Ricky is inspired by, you are awesome because that means we have something in common.**

Anya woke the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen. As she blinked open her eyes, she saw that it was 9:30 AM in bright burning red letter on her clock. The coffee scent pushed deeper into her nose, making her stomach growl. After the events of last night, she hadn't eaten and was now forcing herself out of bed to calm her stomach. 'Did last night really happen?' she asked herself as she walked through the hallway. The apartment seemed empty until she made her way into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen's island bar was Ricky. With his hair tucked behind both ears and the sound of his fingers tapping the table let her knew that he was craving a cigarette. Ricky had promised to lessen how many cigarettes he smoked so he could go to Japan but it was really taking a toll on his psyche. Anya made a mental note to go out with him to get a pack.

"Morning Ricky" she greeted, giving him a sleepy grin while combing her hair out with her fingers. The tangle dark cherry tangles were starting to piss her off.

"Morning, Anya. You're up earlier than usual for on a Saturday." He greeted with a smile. Oh goodness, that smile would kill her one day.

"Blame yourself. That damn coffee got to me" He handed her his dark purple mug. She took a large gulp, not caring about the way it seared her tongue. "Where are the others?"

"They went up to the temples that we passed on our way into Osaka; the really big one in the countryside close to the mountains." He started, swiping his cup away from Anya. "You almost drank all of it!" He received an innocent shrug and sighed muttering something under his breath as he stood up to refill his mug.

"What was that?" Anya asked groggily as she followed him into the small kitchen. It was spotless letting Anya know that Layla must have cleaned it before she left. The strong fragrance of lemon scented disinfectant. The southern belle suffered from a terrifying case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder when it came to keeping things clean.

"Nothing. Jake had a research paper. Jess had a few sketches she needed to start, and Layla needed to go for her photography." Ricky explained before going back to his seat at the bar.

"What about you? She asked.

"I've got a creative writing essay. I don't know what to do it on though. The temples don't inspire me." He raked his fingers through his hair. The stress was radiating off of him in waves. He really needed to take his morning drag. Anya knew she shouldn't bring up last night, but she had to. Ricky was the only who could even try to understand her. She stirred her coffee.

"About last night" she threw the spoon into the sink, causing a loud metallic clang, startling her friend. "Sorry, that was an accident." She quickly apologized, trying not to laugh at the horror on his face. 'Ricky Horror. That has a nice ring to it' she thought. "Just forget about last night. I'm sorry for making you worry. I just got carried away. It wasn't even important. Maybe I slipped in the mud and hit my head or something like that." Anya let out a forced chuckle as she realized she was beginning to ramble.

"Listen-", Ricky was cut off.

"Come with me." It wasn't even a suggestion. She needed him to go with her; to believe her. There was silence that followed that made Anya regret her statement.

"Go with you where?" Ricky asked, already dreading her answer.

"To the orphanage."

"We should get our work done."

"It'll make you believe me."

"You just said you might've hit your head."

"I was lying. I promised them I'd go back."

"You didn't say you'd bring other people, did you?

"No, but I know you'll worry about me if I go alone!"

"I can call you."

"You and I both know there is no reception out there."

Ricky went silent. He didn't have any other arguments that Anya wouldn't be able to rebuttal. The girl he'd known for so long was as stubborn as a bull as well as extremely determined when she actually wanted to be. Anya took hold of his hands as she stared into his eyes. Her fingers looked childlike compared to his slender hands.

"Please Ricky. I'm not crazy. Just go with me. If nothing happens, you still may find inspiration while we are out there. You know how nature always looks its best after the rain." She was pleading. Once again, Ricky sighed.

"Okay, let me just pack a few things. We'll leave in an hour so go get ready." He caved but tried to sound more authoritative than he felt. It was getting harder to say no that girl, especially when she comes into a room only wearing a thin black V-neck sweater that was three sizes too big. He'd gotten it for her as a Christmas present when they were in high school but completely forgotten about it. Ricky watched her run back to her room, excitement evident in every move she made. As she ran, he caught a glimpse of her black panties. 'When did she start wearing lace?' he thought to himself but nearly choked on his coffee, expelling the thought as soon as it came. She was only a childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He had a girlfriend and was happy. He couldn't have feelings for Anya like that. Could he? Ricky left his empty cup in the sink and walked to his room. Slamming the door behind him, he leaned his back against the cool wood.

"I need a fucking cigarette" he admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricky tightened the straps on his backpack and thanked every spiritual force he could for keeping them shielded from the sun. He and Anya had been walking through the forest for almost two hours and still nothing. At the moment, he hated to letting himself get dragged along on Anya's adventure to god knows where. Looking at Anya now, he wondered what could possibly be going through her head. She was skipping happily but would stop every once in a while to survey her surroundings. At one point she knelt down on one knee and didn't look up. With his hand extended, Ricky walked over to Anya to touch her shoulder. She suddenly looked up and grabbed his hand.

"This way!" she shouted, pulling him as she ran. Ricky made sure he didn't trip over any rocks or tree roots as he kept pace with her.

"Are you sure?" he questioned before they stopped. His jaw dropped. Sitting before them behind a rusty gray brick wall was an abandoned building, just like Anya had said. It didn't look as scary as she had made it seem. It looked like any other type of home that was no longer in use.

"Told ya" she mumbled smugly. "Wait here. I need to see if you're cool enough to come in." This time it was Ricky's turn to grab Anya's hand. He gripped onto her wrist before she could walk through.

"Don't go in there. This isn't some dance club! This place may be dangerous."

"Damn, Ricky! Trust me, okay?" Anya was getting annoyed. A few moments later, Ricky reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Be careful" he warned. Keeping his spot outside, Ricky watched as Anya walked to the front door.

* * *

Anya didn't know whether she should knock on the door or walk right in. She decided to walk in and smiled when she noticed the main room. They had cleaned away all of the cobwebs, dirt, and grime. Anya walked up the stairs into the second floor hallway. The dark ominous feeling was back, but this time she could tell that it was coming from the door at the end of the hallway. The inner Indiana Jones of her spirit was awakening as she slowly walked towards that evil door. She had to know what was back there. The sound of a door opening and feet pounding on the floor snapped her back to reality. It was too late. A blur of yellow was all Anya saw before falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Anya!" exclaimed the boy on top of her. Anya was lying on her back with him straddling her. He was bent down staring directly into her eyes. His bright blue eyes were filled with so much excitement just from the sight of her. It was Len, the boy with the twin sister. She knew that look in his eyes and she wanted to die for a second. The kid had the hots for her. All she could think was how awkward things might become if he ever tried to act on his impulses.

"Hey, Len? You're kinda on top of me." she muttered. Before he could answer another voice caught their attention.

"There's someone in front of the house!" a smooth male voice shouted. What was his name again? Gackt? No he was a singer. Gakupo! Yeah that was his name. The found of multiple feet all heading in one direction followed. She knew the others had noticed Ricky. She was surprised yet disappointed that he hadn't tried coming in after her.

"Len, where are the others?" Anya asked as leaned up. Len took her hand in his and helped her up. Without a word he lead her into a different hallway. Opening up the first door, Anya failed to suppress a giggle. Her ghost hosts were all crowded together staring out of a window, looking down into the front yard.

"You guys, Miss Anya is here!" he shouted to get their attention.

The next person to send Anya to the floor in a gripping hug was Rin, Len's sister. The young girl was all smiles as she giggled from nearly sending Anya into an early grave with her bone crushing hug. Rin let go of Anya and helped her up. Next was Miku, who thankfully gave her a simple hug followed by Luka and Meiko. Next were the guys. Gakupo's tall frame was welcoming as he enveloped her in his arms. His long purple hair was out of its ponytail from the day before, creating a curtain that separated them from the others. He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing the girl to blush. Anya regained her composure and let go of the tall man. When she looked over at Kaito, she couldn't help but smile at his boyish grin. The smile made her think of a little boy with a giant ice cream cone. Kaito was also taller than Anya, but instead of towering over her, he chose to bend down. He then hugged her with his face buried in her breasts.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you guys?" she asked while pushing away the blue haired boy. Both Kaito and Gakupo were next to her. Purple to the right and blue to the left. They grinned, knelt down, and kissed her cheeks.

"That's and easy question to answer." Kaito said with a grin.

"We both like you." Gakupo said simply, glancing at Len who was fuming next to his sister.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the guy outside?" Meiko asked. She was the only one who stayed close enough to the window to watch Ricky.

""That's my friend. I told him to come with me since he was worried." They looked at Anya with uneasiness on their faces. "Can he come in?" she asked and after a few mumbles and grumbles, they nodded yes.

Anya smiled brightly as she ran down the stairs and through the front door, shouting Ricky's name the entire time.

"Can we go back now?" he asked, smiling hopefully.

"No. They said you can come in" his smile faltered as Anya grabbed his hand and walked to the door. "Don't worry." Once they made it inside, Ricky was surprised to see four girls and three guys staring at him. No one said a word until Anya cleared her throat.

"You guys, this is Ricky." she introduced. The girls and two of the guys greeted him, but the shortest of the males looked almost upset at the sight of him. "And Ricky, this is Meiko, Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Kaito." This time, Ricky said hello. Ricky's eyes looked over their injuries.

"What happened?" he asked, the room took on an eerie chill and the room darkened. That's when Ricky knew he should have kept his mouth shut instead of asking such a blunt question. Before Meiko could say anything, Anya spoke up.

"Their teacher was a bad man who tried to search for stuff he had no business looking for. They were his guinea pigs; they lived, he died. Case closed." And that was it. Ricky could hear Len whisper a thank you which Anya answered with a smile.

"Now that that is over, let's go play a game so I can kick the new guy's ass!" Kaito said as he made his way to the room they played in the day before. The group played Kagome Kagome just like they did usually did, that is until Rin got the idea to separate The girls would stay in the room and the boys would find another. Ricky groaned inwardly, not wanting to leave his friend.

"That'll be a great idea!" Gakupo agreed, nudging Ricky's shoulder. The pale college student, looked as confused.

"I'm in. Everything with a penis needs to go out and find a new place." Anya announced as she got open and slid open the door. Len was the first one out. He walked to the room next door to the first in order to attempt to hear the girls. Kaito followed behind him. Jasmin couldn't help but watch his long hair. Kaito winked as he walked by her. Ricky stopped once he got to Anya. He stared in her eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Let's go!" Kaito exclaimed as he took Ricky by the hand and let him into the other room.

Anya closed the door and smiled as she turned to the girls. "So what do you wanna talk about?"


End file.
